Sonic Supernatural High: Spring Semester AU
by ShadowBlueDratini
Summary: The kids have come back to school for the Spring semester, but this time there's a twist and a lot more chaos than last semester. Rumors, gossip and love triangles and worst of all: The Pacer Test. AU where Shadow is a 19 year old Senior who got held back because of Senioritis.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This is an alternate reality story of Sonic Supernatural High because in the middle of writing the rewrite I wanted to have Shadow be a student who just got held back his Senior year, but I couldn't do that then so I'm doing it now. I promise he won't be a total bully again. (Maybe just a little bit of one since it's kind of his personality now. Thank you Sonic Team.) This will only be a few chapters long. (Few meaning like 3 or 4.) This takes place in the Spring Semester, so it takes place after Kris has turned 18 and after the point of time where the regular story took place, but in an alternate reality where Shadow is a Senior for the second time in a row.**

* * *

Sonic the werewolf hedgehog walked through the darkened halls of his high school, Sonic Supernatural. The school was renamed after him last year because of all his heroic duties to the community and the world. He walked sluggishly to his next class which was Chemistry. He never knew why that was a class he absolutely HAD to take. What the Hell did he have to do with chemical composition. It was a waste of time.

"Com'on! You're being so slow!" Sonic told the group of kids in front of him who were being slow as molasses. "Why are people insistent on standing in the middle of the hallway blocking everyone's way?" He thought.

The werewolf saw his best friend Tails in the crowd and waved to him. "Hey Tails I'm over here!" He called and waved his arms.

"Hey Sonic!" Tails called back and tried to make his way to Sonic through the crowd of people. The hedgehog watched his friend fight through and grabbed his hand to help him out. Once Tails got out he thanked the wolf.

"Thank you Sonic. The traffic in here is murder." Tails fixed his glasses that were handing off of his face."

"No problem buddy?" Sonic gave Tails a pat on the back. Sonic looked through the crowd to see if he could move yet. The crowd had thinned but not so much that he and Tails could make it very far. Tails looked at the clock.

"They better move or else we're going to be late!"

Sonic looked down at his friend. "So, you never told me how your Winter break went. How'd it go?"

Tails took his glasses off and started to clean them. "It went well…Hey, you were with me most of the time. You should know."

Sonic smiled a goofy fanged smile.

"Get out of the Goddamned way!" Said a loud voice from inside the crowd.

Sonic sighed. He knew who that voice belonged to. Shadow appeared from the crowd, pushing some boys out of the way. He looked visibly angry, and also a little hurt. He kept his hand over his mouth for some reason.

"Hey Shadow." Sonic greeted flatly. "What's wrong with the world today?"

Shadow turned and glared at the blue werewolf. "None of your business." He answered with his hand still cupped over his mouth.

"What's wrong with your mouth?" Sonic asked and pointed to the hand. Shadow covered his mouth more.

"Nunya" He replied.

"You didn't drink from one of your fan club members again, did you?" Sonic asked.

Shadow stepped back and accidentally uncovered his mouth. "No, apparently that's "against the code of conduct" and I- Oh shit…" He realized he had uncovered his mouth to reveal his-

"You got braces over the break?" Sonic exclaimed in shock.

Shadow quickly ran up to him and covered the wolf's mouth. "Shhhh! I don't want everyone to know you stupid dog." He hissed. First glasses and now these. I look like a total nerd now."

Sonic laughed. "Shadow don't worry, they'll make your smile- er or snarl look nice. But a vampire with braces is pretty funny, and you can get contacts."

Shadow bared his fangs. "Vampires' teeth are supposed to be naturally straight. What the Hell is wrong with mine?" He said through grit teeth.

Tails tried to chime in. "Shadow it's fine that you have braces. Lots of kids get them."

Shadow got tired of their dribble and turned around. "Nevermind. I'm going to gym now before I get in trouble for being late again." He walked off towards the small gym.

Sonic watched him walk and sighed. "It's gonna be really hard for him to be intimidating now."

"Maybe that's why he's mad." Tails suggested. "We have to get going, or we'll be late. He started finding his way to the Chemistry classroom door and squeezed through it before the bell rang.

"And I'm late." Sonic said as he casually walked through the door with a whole bunch of other people who could care less about being on time. He sat down next to Tails.

* * *

Meanwhile with Shadow, he was already in the gym thanks to his teleportation. He looked around and went to the boy's locker room to change into his gym clothes. He sighed and leaned against the locker and looked at the mirror on the side of another set of lockers. No reflection. He quickly got his shirt and shorts on and headed back to the gym. He sat down on the bleachers and looked around. He saw Ky, another vampire in his grade who had got held back sometime in Middle School and his sister Kris the Snow Leopard, who had turned 18 over the winter break. They had dated for like a year and two months when they were younger when she was 15 and he was 16, but they broke up due to personal reasons. He sometimes thought that she was still in love with him, but he wasn't interested anymore.

He looked in the other direction and saw a white vampire bat girl named Rouge who was also in his grade. She was beautiful and he had been meaning to ask her out but stupid him had waited until it was too late. He was stuck with these stupid braces and he was afraid he'd get friend-zoned. There was also a rumor going around that she was a lesbian, so that didn't help him at all. Shadow looked down at his Converse tennis shoes and then looked up at the light fixtures. He really could go for a smoke right now. Too bad there was no smoking area anymore.

Coach Bernard blew his whistle for everyone to get up for roll call. "Everyone line up! After roll call we're starting the Pacer Test."

Almost the whole class groaned.

"Com'on just get it over with!" The grey werewolf shouted. "I know you all hate it but we have to do it! It's district law!"

Shadow stayed on the bleachers. He wasn't going to do this.

Coach Bernard looked over at the black and red hedgehog. "Shadow get over here!"

"No." Shadow said flatly.

"I don't want to have to give you detention again am I?" The coach asked.

Shadow gave him a look that said "I dare you".


	2. Chapter 2

Coach Bernard saw the look that the Senior was giving him. This was exactly the kind of thing that got him held back last year. Apparently he thought that he made the rules.

"Shadow I swear, if you don't get over here I will have to write you up a detention slip." The coach warned.

Shadow smirked at him. "I ain't doing the stupid Pacer."

The werewolf looked at him and rubbed his temples. "Get over here now."

Shadow didn't move.

All the other kids who were on the gym floor were now either talking to each other quietly or were on their phones. Some were looking, like the freshmen that were in the class but most knew Shadow and how he operated. Rouge knew him, she was his friend, but she still looked over at him. She smiled. "Little rebel" She thought.

Kris and Ky both looked too.

"I can't believe you two used to date each other." Ky said in observation to Kris.

The snow leopard looked at the black hedgehog. Sometimes she wondered too.

Shadow looked back at the people who were staring at him and the coach. Coach Bernard had taken out a notepad of detention sheets and was now writing on it.

"Shadow, I'm sorry but-" The coach started to say but Shadow had got up off the bleachers.

"Are you going to participate?" He asked the hedgehog.

Shadow walked right past him to the doors. "Nope, I'm just leaving."

The werewolf finished writing the detention slip and grabbed Shadow's black jacket.

"Well, if you're leaving take this-straight to the office." He gave Shadow the dreaded piece of paper and the hedgehog put it in his pocket.

"Okay." Shadow replied.

"Shadow, do you want to be held back again? You can't do this all the time."

Shadow didn't answer him and walked out the door. The coach sighed. "Okay people, time for the Pacer. Everyone line up!"

The kids lined up at one end of the gym and Coach Bernard turned on the Pacer Test CD.

"Hello. This is The Pacer Test. You will line up at the starting line and be jogging back and forth. When you hear- *ding* you should have gotten to the other side."

Most of the students weren't even listening. They just wanted to get this whole thing over with.

"Com'on Let's just get this shit over with!" Ky complained. He started stretching even though he knew that he was out of shape. Vampires were forbidden to use their super speed during this test, and it was hard not to. If they did, they would fail it.

Kris was forbidden to float. She stretched and prayed for the test to be over soon. It couldn't kill her, since she was already dead, but it came close to it.

"Ready? START!"

The CD started to count as everyone jogged to the other side of the gym. When they heard a *ding* they ran back. When a different sound was heard the time between dings would shorten, making it harder. Ky just couldn't take it anymore.

"I don't care if they notice." He whispered to himself. The yellow hedgehog started running faster and faster to the point where it was obvious he was using his vampire speed.

Coach Bernard saw and blew his whistle.

"Ky! On the bleachers now!"

Ky slowed down and did as his teacher said. He plopped down on the bleachers next to him.

"Detention for you too. Now go to the office." The werewolf gave him a detention note and Ky casually walked out the door.

Rouge jogged across the gym. It wasn't very hard for her at this point but she was thinking about Shadow and his adventure to the office.

* * *

Meanwhile Shadow was walking around in the dark halls. Not on his way to the office.

"Of course I don't want to be here." He told himself. "But I don't want to do anything. You know what?" Shadow transformed into a bat. "I'm gonna have some fun." He flew away down the hall.

As Shadow flew down the call he looked around for something to do. "Hmmm." When he saw someone walking down the hallway, he hid in the ceiling tiles.

"Okay, coast clear." He whispered to himself and flew to Sonic and Tails' chemistry class. When someone opened the door, he snuck in over the teacher's head and hung on the ceiling above Sonic and Tails. The two didn't even notice the bat over them, which gave Shadow an easy time getting ready for his attack.

Sonic and Tails were working with chemicals and beakers, each trying very carefully to not spill anything. They wore protective goggles and gloves and were holding 2 vials of different chemicals.

"RAH!" Shadow swooped down and screeched, scaring the bejesus out of the werewolf and fox, making them spill whatever they had on the table and floor. The class gasped and the teacher quickly went over to help them.

"Boys go to the emergency shower, and wash your eyes!" She told them and started trying to clean up the table and floor.

Shadow laughed and flew out the classroom door before anyone saw him. He flew through the hall until he bumped into a teacher. He fell on the ground and changed back. "Watch where you're-" He looked up at Coach Bernard.

"Do I have to walk you to the office?" He asked in a disappointed tone. He helped Shadow up and took him straight to the office.

"Here. He refused to do the Pacer." The Coach told the office people. They nodded and showed him to Mr. Griffith, the principal.

The griffin let him inside. "Well, I see you're here again. Why are you still refusing to do the Pacer?" Shadow noticed that Ky was already in trouble and was sitting in the chair next to him.

Shadow sat down in a chair. "Because. What's the point?"

"The point is that we need to give you this test if you want to not be here next year." The griffin said sternly.

Shadow rolled his eyes and Ky coughed.

* * *

Back at the Chemistry room Sonic and Tails were franticly trying to wash themselves. "What the Hell Shadow?! Is he trying to kill us?" Sonic growled.

"I guess so. He really hates you." Tails replied.

"He hates werewolves in general." Sonic tried not to shake the water off of himself and get everyone else wet. He smelled like wet dog mixed with the stench of chemicals. "It's just, vampires and werewolves have this natural rivalry going on, and most of the time, vampires are the ones being the jackasses."

"But there are some that want nothing to do with that rivalry right?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, like Amy." Sonic answered while nodding.

The bell rang and the students started pushing out of the door like freed sardines. Sonic and Tails dried themselves off with towels and left. As they walked down the hall to their next class Rouge started walking next to them.

"Hey, have you guys seen Shadow anywhere?" She asked.

Sonic frowned. "Yeah, he just made us spill chemicals everywhere but he flew out the door before anyone else saw him." He folded his arms. "I for one know that he likes you and if you don't know where he is he probably got caught."

Rouge looked at him funny. "Okay, so I should just go check the office?"

"Yes." Sonic answered

Rouge nodded and headed in the direction of the office.


	3. Chapter 3

Rouge made her way to the office in a timely manner to see Shadow and Ky exiting out the door.

"Hello Shadow~"

Shadow wasn't listening, he had his earbuds in listening to some Iron Maiden on his phone. Ky looked at her and ripped Shadow's earbuds out of his ears.

"What was that for?!" Shadow said angrily. He paused the YouTube video.

"Dude. Rouge is talking to you." The yellow hedgehog pointed at the white bat in front of them. Shadow's eyes went wide and he put away his phone quickly.

"Oh! Hi Rouge."

Rouge moved closer to him. "I saw what you did back there. I liked it."

"That's what I always do. So what?" Shadow replied, oblivious to what Rouge was doing.

"I mean I like you. I like it how you don't take anyone's shit."

"Oh. Oh!" Now the hedgehog knew what was going on. "Thanks." He tried to give a sexy smile but it didn't quite work with him having braces. She was flirting with him! YES!

Rouge laughed at his awkward half-sexy smile. "Keep that up, and I imagine that you will have a gorgeous smile after you get those things off. Bye~" Rouge walked away to her next class.

Shadow stared at her going.

"She was flirting with you man!" Ky exclaimed after she was out of sight.

"I know." Shadow replied.

"Don't you like her?" Ky asked.

"Well yeah, we've been friends since we were toddlers, but I didn't really start like-liking her until middle school." The black hedgehog answered.

"Are you gonna ask her out?"

"I've been meaning to."

"You better, I like guys but she is pretty."

Shadow started walking again towards the door to the school.

"Where are you going?" Ky asked.

"I'm going outside somewhere to smoke."

"You're gonna get in trouble again."

"I don't care." Shadow went outside and walked far away from the school. He took out his pack of cigarettes. "It's the school's fault for not having a smoking area nowadays like it did back then." He took out a lighter.

* * *

Back at the school Sonic and Tails were walking around on their free period.

"What are you gonna do for Spring Break Tails?" Sonic asked his two-tailed friend.

"Sonic, it's January. Stop it." Tails replied.

They passed some of Shadow's fan club. Most of them were female but there were some guys in the mix. They had a flag with Shadow's face painted on it by one of the art teachers, who had done it only because she wanted them to leave her alone.

"Hey Tails." Sonic asked as they passed the fan club. "Do you think that club is kind of creepy?"

"I know you want one Sonic. Don't hide that you do." Tails answered flatly.

"…I do. It's not fair." Sonic's ears went down and he started whimpering.

"Wait! I can start one!" Sonic suddenly exclaimed. A big stupid grin appeared on his face and he started happily panting.

"Sonic I don't know if that's going to work if you yourself try to start it."

"Shut up Tails. I can try!" Sonic punched tails lightly in the arm and ran off on all fours, running just like an excited dog. "You are going to be my first member! I'll go start a petition!"

Tails looked at his wolf friend run. He could be so stupid sometimes.

Ky was walking to his next class when Sonic ran straight into him.

"Watch were you're going Sonic!" He wiped slobber off of his jacket.

"I'm sorry I'm just excited Ky!" Sonic said excitedly, still slobbering.

"About what? Control your drooling!"

Sonic howled. "I'm going to start a Sonic fan club!"

"Okay."

"You want to join?"

"Uhhh…Maybe later." Ky answered. He distanced himself from Sonic and continued on his way.

Sonic started running to the office to get permission, a pen and a piece of paper. Shadow had just gotten back from smoking when Sonic barreled into him too.

"Watch it mutt!" Shadow shouted at the werewolf. He put his lighter in his pocket.

Sonic growled at the vampire and walked into the office. He went up to the desk lioness.

"Hello, I would like to start a fan club please." Sonic's tail was wagging a mile a minute.

The lioness looked at him. "Okay…But you know that you'll need more people besides yourself to make one right?" She got out a piece of paper.

"I know. I want to start a petition." Sonic answered.

"Okay," Replied the lioness. "You'll need a faculty member and at least 20 people to sign this saying that they'll do it." She handed Sonic a pen and the piece of paper. "What do you want your club to be about?"

"Me." Sonic answered.

"Oh."

"Thank you miss!" Sonic grabbed the pen and paper in his mouth and ran out the door into Shadow, again.

"What the Hell are you doing?" He asked.

Sonic took the paper and pen out of his mouth. "I'm going to start a Sonic fan club."

Shadow started to laugh. "Are you trying to compete with my fan club?"

Sonic lowered his head. "Maybe…"

"Ha! The puppy is jealous!"

"I'm not a puppy anymore!" Sonic protested.

"Really? Are you house trained?" Shadow asked.

Sonic whimpered. The obvious answer was no.

"Go away Shadow!" He whined. He ran away from the evil meanie vampire.

Shadow stood there with an evil smile on his face. Apart from winning Rouge's heart, which he had already pretty much won. Sabotaging Sonic's little project would be as fun as a barrel of monkeys.


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow, unfortunately had to go to his least favorite class next: United Federation History. Sabotaging Sonic's club would have to wait, but the good news was that, Rouge was in it. So it wasn't so bad. He walked off towards his class, in the slowest speed. As he was walking he saw Kris walking to her next class. She gave him a weird look and turned away from him.

"I'm still not interested." He quietly whispered loud enough for her to hear him. The snow leopard didn't respond to him. Shadow shrugged his shoulder and moved on to his class.

"Today better be good." He mumbled to himself as he entered the classroom and sat in his desk. There was a nametag taped to it with his name printed on it because the teacher could never remember anyone's name.

"Hi everyone." A dark red dragon entered the room and put his binders on his desk. "I was almost late." He said as the bell rang for class and closed the door. "How are you guys doing?"

The Seniors and some juniors in the room just yawned.

"Ok." The dragon turned around and wrote that day's topic on the board: The Civil War Part 1.

Shadow felt a jolt of anger suddenly flow through him, but he didn't know why. He stabbed his desk with a pencil and bit his lip.

"Okay, today we are going to start talking about the Civil War."

A student raised their hand. "It was about states' rights right?"

"Correct!"

Shadow started grumbling to himself, still weirdly mad.

"It started in 1861 and went on until 1865…"

Shadow crumpled up his piece of notebook paper and threw it at the back of the head of the kid sitting in front of him.

"Hey!" The lizard turned around and glared at the vampire hedgehog. "Quit it!"

Shadow hissed at him and accidentally spit on him because his braces were making him salivate more than normally. The lizard wiped the spit off of his face and growled at him.

"Are you trying to start a fight with me?" He asked irritably.

Shadow didn't say anything.

"Hey kid, can you talk?" The lizard turned around more.

"What is going on back there?" The teacher asked loudly. He put down the textbook he was holding and walked over to the both of them.

"He threw a paper ball at me and spit on my face." The lizard explained.

"Shadow, do I have to move you again? You're acting very childish. Stop it." The teacher told Shadow who was laying his head on his desk now.

"Raise your head." The teacher demanded and Shadow obeyed. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I say that this class is boring. I'm from Eastern Europe. None of this shit is familiar to me."

The teacher sighed. "Shadow, I heard from the gym teacher that you already have got detention. Please don't be difficult with everyone today."

"Okay."

"I'll tell you what, how about you be nice for the rest of the day and I won't double your detention time?"

"That would be most excellent my good sir." Shadow replied.

The teacher shook his head and walked up to the board again. "Okay to resume where we left off…"

The rest of the class went smoothly without Shadow being annoying. When class got out it was time for lunch. The kid in front of Shadow was still confused about Shadow's response to their teacher. He had heard that he was really mean.

"So what was that about?" He asked the hedgehog while going out the door. Shadow didn't respond to him. "That guy is really confusing." He said to himself and walked off to lunch to tell his friends about what happened in class.

* * *

Shadow walked up next to Rouge who was also heading to lunch.

"So, how are you today?" He asked as they got in the lunch line. Rouge ran her fingers through her hair.

"I'm fine." She replied and looked forward.

"Uh oh." Shadow thought. "I must have done something to piss her off." He ran around her and pushed the person in front of her out of the way so that he could be in front of her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

The lunch lady scooped some "food" onto Shadow's tray and called for the next person in line. The hedgehog moved his tray and just grabbed a few type AB Positive blood bags and waited for Rouge at the end of the line. When Rouge had everything, she started walking towards the table where Kris, Amy and Sonic were sitting. Shadow hurried and followed her.

Rouge sat down next to Kris and Shadow sat across from her.

"Com'on what did I do?" He asked.

"What did you do?" Amy asked.

"What DIDN'T he do?" Sonic said, rolling his eyes.

"Shut it dog." Shadow growled.

Rouge finally answered. "Shadow, you can't be testing all the teachers all the time. I like it that you're rebellious but you do it too much sometimes."

Shadow sat there looking at her. "I thought you thought that was hot about me?"

"Even she gets tired of your antics." Sonic laughed. Shadow tried to bite him but Sonic moved his arm just in time. "Whoah, watch it!" The werewolf exclaimed.

Shadow moved back and sighed. "Okay, I admit that I may do it too much."

"I'm asking you to tone it down. I don't want to leave here without you." Rouge said and she opened a blood bag.

Shadow wondered if it was the right time. "Uh I-."

"Shadow likes you and he wants to ask you out." Sonic interrupted with a mischievous grin on his face. Shadow hit him in the chest, with claws and all.

"Holy shit Shadow!" The werewolf exclaimed and coughed. The vampire glared at him. Sonic decided to stay quiet while he tried to catch his breath.

"Oh really?" The bat asked with a smirk

"…Yes…" Shadow whispered.

"Well, ask me~"


	5. Chapter 5

Shadow gulped and looked at the bat, down at his food and back up again. She was waiting for him to ask her out, or he'd miss his chance.

"Well…"

Sonic leaned foreward "Are you gonna do it or, are you going to wimp out Mr. Big Shot Vampire?" He laughed.

Shadow gave him a sharp glare. "Sonic I swear to Satan's sweet Hell if you don't shut the fuck up RIGHT NOW-"

"Language!" One of the teachers in the cafeteria had heard him curse.

Shadow lowered his voice. "I will hurt you."

Sonic pulled back. "You're funny. Do you know how skinny you are compared to me?"

Shadow rolled his eyes and turned his focus back to Rouge. "As I was saying-"

Amy piped up. "Isn't it a bit rude asking her out in front of Kris, you know, your Ex." She pointed her thumb at the ghost snow leopard who was just sitting there listening to the conversation.

"I don't care…" Kris lied. She did care but was too afraid to admit it.

"See, she doesn't care." Shadow wrongly pointed out. "It's all good."

Amy slapped his hand. "Wrong! She does care! Look at her, she still likes you. The only thing you're going to do is hurt her even more!" She gave the snow leopard a hug and glared at the black and red hedgehog.

"What?" Shadow asked as he looked at his Ex. Kris quickly got up and left the table.

Amy watched her leave. "Now look what you did!" She folded her arms, turned around and refused to look at Shadow.

"Okay…So Rouge, do you want to go out with me sometime? I know a great place where we can get a bite to eat."

Sonic snickered.

"That wasn't a joke."

Rouge looked him over. "I don't know, with how you were just ignorant of the things wrong with you asking me out in front of your ex-girlfriend, I'm not sure."

Shadow's ears drooped.

"But I'm giving you the benefit of a doubt that you'll do this again. So don't. I accept, IF you don't act stupid like that again."

Shadow's ears went back up again. "Really?"

"Yes."

Shadow did a fist pump. "Yes!"

Rouge sighed and went back to her blood packet. Shadow went to feed on his. The rest of lunch was quiet for that table. Later after school Kris was at her house doing her homework on the floor in the den.

"You look down. What's wrong?" Her brother asked in concern when he saw her. He squatted down next to her.

"Nothing, Shadow just asked Rouge out and he almost did it in front of me." Kris explained.

Ky really looked worried. "He did?"

Kris nodded.

"What an asshole."

"Yeah."

Ky patted her on the back. "It's okay, he's always been like that. I'm not saying what he did was called for but you really have to get over him."

"But I can't…"

"Just try, and you'll feel better. Trust me." Ky stood back up and went into the kitchen. "You hungry?"

"Ghosts don't eat."

"Oh, sorry, I forgot." Ky got out an apple from the fridge and bit into it. "Mmm Juicy."

* * *

Meanwhile Sonic, Tails, Shadow and Amy were playing Soccer outside at the school Soccer field. Shadow had the ball and was running towards the goal. Amy was the goalie and she was ready for the shot he was going to try and make. Sonic was shouting at her.

"Amy! Don't let him score!" He hollered.

Amy nodded and dove for the ball when Shadow went to shoot for a goal.

"Ha HA! You're not gonna save it!" Shadow shouted triumphantly.

Amy however, had dove for the ball at just the right moment to save it and was on the ground holding the ball.

"Really now? You forget that I play Soccer a lot though! And I'm a very skilled goalie!"

"Damn!" Shadow snapped and started to catch his breath. He drank from his blood-filled water bottle to rehydrate. Sonic came up behind him and slapped him on the back.

"Good game."

Shadow choked and coughed. "Don't do that!"

"Good game guys!" Tails congratulated. "I have to go home and do homework now."

Sonic waved. "Bye Tails, see you at home."

Tails waved back and headed home. Sonic looked at Amy. "We'll now we're short one player. I guess we can't play anymore."

Shadow started darkly chuckling to himself. He pulled out a flying disc. "You want the Frisbee?"

Sonic suddenly became hypnotized by the Frisbee. "Yes! Yes, I want the Frisbee!"

"Go get it doggie!" Shadow threw the disc and Sonic zoomed after it. Shadow stood there and laughed at Sonic running after it like a dog.

"Haha that is cute." Amy commented on Sonic's behavior. "I wonder why he gets like that?"

"He's a dog." Shadow replied. He started to pack up. "Well, I gotta go home, homework sucks." He picked up his stuff and made his way for home.

"Bye Shadow." Amy waved.

* * *

Shadow didn't respond. When he got to his house, he threw his bag on his bed and sat down at his desk.

"I can't believe she said yes!" He excitedly whispered to himself. He leaned over and got his textbook out of his bag.

"Stupid God damn History…" He muttered to himself. He opened the book and started to read, only because he was forced to.


	6. Chapter 6

Shadow was just finished reading a portion of his history when he got a phone call. He reached over and picked his phone up. It was Rouge.

"Hello?" He asked when he took the call

"Hi Shadow." Rouge answered. "What are you doing?"

Shadow pushed his book aside. "I was reading my History book."

"Aww…"

"What's wrong?" Shadow asked.

"Well, it was just, if you didn't have anything going on, I wanted to come over and hang out with you." She explained.

Shadow completely pushed his book off the desk. It fell in the wastebasket. "Oh! I just finished though. Yeah you can come over."

"Really? Cool, I'll be right there!" Rouge hung up.

Shadow put his phone down. "Screw History, I can do it later." He left his room to make sure he was presentable. He went in the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror.

"Okay, how do I loo- Oh." Nothing showed up in the mirror. Shadow chuckled to himself. "Oh yeah, I forgot." He left the bathroom. "Stupid me." He'd just have to hope he looked good for Rouge.

Aft6er a few minutes his doorbell rang. Shadow went to get the door. Rouge stood on his doorstep in a Paris shirt and short shorts.

"Hello Shadow, how are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm doing well." Shadow answered. "Come in, please."

Rouge had been invited in. She crossed the threshold and kissed Shadow on the cheek in the process. Shadow's cold face warmed up in an instant at her kiss even though she was just as cold as he was. She sat down in a chair in his living room. Shadow followed her and sat in another chair.

"So, what did you wanna do with me?" Shadow's perverse teenage boy mind fluttered with…Thoughts.

"I told you." Rouge answered. "I want to spend some time with you."

"Oh." Shadow looked disappointed.

"Why you look so sad all of a sudden?" Rouge asked, concerned. "Didn't you want me over here?"

"It's nothing. Never mind." Shadow sat up straight and fixed his expression. "I have a new video game if you want to play with me."

Rouge propped herself up with her elbow. "I'm not that into video games, but sure."

Shadow nodded and turned on his flat screen TV and his Xbox One. He got them both a controller.

"I Just got the Xbox One edition of Skyrim. It's really fun."

"Hmmm…" Rouge went over to the stack of games beside the TV. She saw a particular one for Xbox 360 that made her laugh. She got it out of the stack.

"Monster High? You've got to be kidding me! Why do you of all people have a Monster High game?"

Shadow turned his head to see what she was talking about. "Oh that. That's Kris' game from a few years ago. I bought it for her and I guess she never took it home with her."

"Maybe she didn't take it home because it sucks." Rouge put the game down. "As long as it isn't yours."

Shadow smirked. "We can play it if you want."

"Nope."

"I still have my 360."

"No."

"Then Skyrim?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

Shadow got the controller for the Xbox one out and turned it on. He was automatically signed in and he clicked on the game from the main menu.

"I'll start a new file for you." Shadow loaded a new game file and the game started.

"Why am I a prisoner?" Rouge asked.

"You just are. That's how the game starts." He answered.

"Oh."

Rouge soon got to customize her character and the game finally started- with her character almost getting beheaded.

"What is going on?" She asked. Then a dragon came and started destroying the village. "Ok." Her character's hands were tied so she could only run and jump.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Give me the controller and I'll get you past this part."

Rouge gave Shadow the controller and watched him play. She never thought he would be into video games. Soon, however she got bored with it.

"Shadow can we do something else?"

Shadow looked back at her. "…Alright." He saved and turned off the game. "What do you want to do now?"

Rouge pulled him over to her. "Let's just sit here together."

Shadow shrugged. "Okay, whatever you want." He allowed her to pull him closer to her. She snuggled into his neck.

"Don't you dare bite me." Shadow immediately said.

"I'm not, I'm just snuggling, that's all."

"Ok."

"That goes for you too, at least, for right now…" She saw Shadow trying to give her a love bite.

"Oh my Lord…"

* * *

The next day at school Sonic was on the hunt for new members of his fan club. So far he had five people on his petition list.

"Tails! I've got 5 people! Only 15 more!" Sonic howled in excitement.

"Did Amy sign it?" The fox asked.

Sonic double-checked his list. "Surprisingly, no, not yet."

"Have I signed what yet?" Amy appeared by their lockers.

"I'm making a Sonic fan club. You wanna join?" He already knew the answer.

Amy grabbed the piece of paper and the pen out of his hands. "Of course I will my sweetheart!" She checked the signatures to see how many on there were from girls. Blaze, Katrina…Silver?

Sonic saw the look on her face as her eyes scanned over Silver's name. "I think he has a crush on me, I don't know."

Amy nodded. "It's fine." She handed the paper back to him. "I hope you get your club Sonic." She turned to Tails. "I didn't see your name on here."

Tails fixed his glasses. "I haven't signed yet because I don't think this is going to work."

"But you're his best friend."

"I know Amy. I'm just testing."

Shadow suddenly appeared in the middle of their circle. "Guess who has a girlfriend."

"Let me guess…" Sonic said sarcastically "You?"


	7. Chapter 7

Shadow grinned and pointed to himself. "Correct!"

"Rouge doesn't mind your brace face…And your acidic personality?" Sonic continued.

"Nope." Shadow started to lean on Tails' locker, shutting it and almost catching the fox's hand in the door.

"Hey!"

Sonic looked at Tails' hand to make sure it was okay. "Watch it!"

Shadow folded his arms. "He shouldn't have had his hand there."

Sonic sighed. "So did you guys go on a date or whatever?"

Shadow fiddled with the pack of cigarettes in his pocket. "She came over to my house yesterday and we hung out."

"Let me guess." Amy started. "You blew off homework so she could come over?"

"Exactly." Shadow answered.

Amy shook her head. "Shadow, this is why you're still here."

Shadow looked down at the pink hedgehog. "Like you're not the first person to tell me that."

Rouge saw them standing in the hallway and walked over to them. "Hi Shadow." She waved to everyone else. They waved back. "So why're you over here hanging out with underclassmen Shadow? Come over and hang out with me and Kris, and probably Ky if he decides to show up."

Shadow hugged her. "I was just telling them that I got a girlfriend. That's all. I wasn't planning on staying." Some members of Shadow's fan club overheard and started crying. Shadow heard this and smiled devilishly. "Oh, that reminds me, how is your fan club coming along?"

Sonic pulled out his petition paper. "Seven people. Read it and weep. I'll have my own fan club in no time."

"We'll just have to see about that." Shadow replied.

Sonic clutched his paper to his chest and growled. Rouge laughed and pulled Shadow towards her. "You're funny Shadzy. Com'on." She started walking towards the other Seniors in the hallway. Shadow cooperated nicely, odd.

Kris and Ky were standing by their lockers. Ky had forgotten his homework for English Four.

"Kris, can I copy off yours please?" He asked.

"No. I told you to do it yesterday. It's your loss." Kris answered and shut her locker door with Ky's hand.

"Ow!"

"Hey guys." Rouge called with Shadow in her grasp. "Look what I found."

Ky smirked. "Eww what is that thing? Put that thing back where it came from or so help me!" He started weirdly dancing.

"No I like it. I'm keeping it." Rouge replied.

"Aww…" Ky stopped dancing and slumped over to look sad. Kris snickered. "Monsters Inc. I love that movie."

Shadow broke free from his girlfriends' grasp. "Speaking of homework, do any of you have last night's History homework for Mr. Pendragon?"

"You didn't do it?" Kris asked.

"No, I was…Doing other things." He answered.

Kris sighed. "You can look at mine to get an idea of what it was but I'm not saving your ass all the time."

Shadow smiled. "You know you'll help me, even if I'll have to hypnotize you to. You love me, I know you do." His eyes started to glow and Kris briefly lost consciousness.

Ky cut him off. "Hey! No mind control! She'd already said She'd help you! Knock it off!"

Shadow laughed and his eyes stopped glowing. The snow leopard girl snapped out of hypnotization.

"Shadow don't ever do that again!" She stomped her foot. "I changed my mind, I'm not going to help you now." She also turned her nose up.

"Dammit!"

* * *

Meanwhile a small brown vampire bat with green eyes and a small black bow hung watching Sonic go through the halls and ask people to join his club. She was trying to make sure that any girls that would pose a threat to her and Sonic didn't sign. She knew that Blaze had already signed and she knew she liked him. So far he wasn't getting many signatures. Good. She flew off to her next class.

* * *

Back with the Seniors Shadow was out of luck with getting his homework done. Kris denied him help and Rouge wouldn't let him copy off of hers. He was a sitting duck.

"Come ON Rouge please?" He begged.

"No, you lied to me and said you had already done it. I don't like liars."

Shadow coughed. "That's funny coming from you."

Rouge spun around. "What did you just say to me?"

"I said it's funny of you saying that you hate liars when you lie all the time to get what you want."

Rouge got in Shadow's face. "Do NOT start this relationship out wrong."

"I'm not, I'm just telling the truth!" He backed away from her.

Rouge was silent and Shadow quickly tried to change the subject. "So, how about that rumor that you're gay?"

Rouge grit her teeth. "I'm not, I'm Bi, now leave it alone. If I was gay I wouldn't be going out with you stupid."

Shadow shrugged. "Okay."

Rouge got her books. "You have a day to get your homework done. Get it done. Or else. She walked away.

Shadow glanced at his homework paper and sighed. Kris was mad at him. Rouge was mad at him. His homework hadn't even been started and now, he was hungry. Great.


	8. Chapter 8

The black and red hedgehog walked down the hallway with his hands in his pockets, thinking about what he should do. Do his homework and act like he cared, or fail and risk Rouge leaving him for another man, or woman. Both sucked. But he could also fall back on Kris...If she forgave him. Hm. He made his way out of the school for his off period that really wasn't an off period, so he was skipping English Four. Been there, done that. Being a vampire really made some things boring.

Shadow was out in the schoolyard when he saw the small brown vampire bat with the black bow hanging asleep on a branch. He sighed. In the other direction he saw Ky walking on the sidewalk on his real off period. He walked over to him.

"Hey Kyle." He said.

"What?" The yellow hedgehog answered.

"Tell your sister to forgive me and not hold a grudge against me." Shadow replied. He jumped over a hole in the sidewalk.

"Why should I?" He asked. "You constantly toy with her. She has a right to be mad at you."

Shadow shrugged. "Well, if things don't go well with me and Rouge, I might go out with her, just saying."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

Ky swiped his claws at Shadow's face. "I said no! Get away from me!"

Shadow dodged the swipe and grabbed Ky's shirt in his fist. "Don't. Yell. At. Me. I am not taking orders from some snot-nosed fledgeling like you. I am the top vampire here and you will treat me with respect. Or else."

Ky bared his fangs. "You don't scare me."

"Oh you will be afraid." Shadow replied and threw the vampire into the grass. "I get whatever I want. And I'm not afraid to do anything to make sure I do."

"You're dating that bat!"

"Just in case things don't go well." The hedgehog walked away from the yellow one.

Ky got up and brushed himself off. "I am SO going to tell Rouge about this…"

* * *

Sonic got out of class and continued on his mission to get a fan club. Now he had 15 people signed. Only five more to go! He started down the hallway when Ky ran past him.

"Whoah! What's going on?!" He shouted to the hedgehog.

"I'm going to tell on Shadow!" He yelled back.

"Tell on him? How old are you?"

"Shut up Sonic!"

Ky ran around trying to find Shadow's girlfriend. He asked around and some people pointed him in the right direction. When he found her he was out of breath, Rouge was at her locker, getting a book out of it.

"Rouge! Rouge." He panted. "I have something to tell you. *cough* It's important!"

The vampire bat turned around. "What's so important?" She asked.

Ky slammed himself into a locker next to her and tried to catch his breath. "Shadow- Shadow says he's gonna go after my sister if things don't *cough* go well between you two. Please make up with him. He was a horrible boyfriend to her. I know, I was there." He slid down the lockers and onto the floor.

"Rouge looked down at the hedgehog. "What did he do to her?"

Ky stood up finally. "He was really mean to her sometimes, and he was super demanding of her. It's a good thing that they broke up because I think she'd be pregnant by now with his kid. I don't want to get into details but please make up with him. For her safety."

Rouge took a moment to process what he had just told her. She shook her head. "Ky, I don't believe you. I know Shadow. He can be a real asshole sometimes but I know he wouldn't do that. He respects women. He is very old fashioned and we've been friends since we were little kids." She looked down at him. "You're just saying those horrible things because you hate him, and you probably couldn't stand him and Kris being together."

"I can't." Ky admitted. "But I have reasons why."

"Ky, save it!" Rouge shouted at him, she was getting very angry at the younger vampire. "Shadow is fine, I'll make up with him, but I want you to stop being immature and accusing my boyfriend of being a horrible person."

Ky glared at her. "I know I'm right." He started to walk away. Rouge watched him go and slowly calmed down. A black bat with a red stripe on it's head flew down into her head and rubbed in her hair, making cute squeaking noises.

"Hello Shadow." Rouge picked him up and gave him a tiny kiss on the nose. Shadow squeaked happily.

"Your bat form is so adorable Shadow." She let him go, he flew up and changed back into a hedgehog.

"Thank you. I'm not used to being called cute." Shadow walked around her. "I also heard you and Ky's conversation."

"You didn't do all those things did you?"

"Hell no." Shadow answered. "I may have been a little harsh but I would never get her pregnant."

"Thank the Devil, then!" She went to hug him tight.

"You're welcome Rouge." Shadow gave her a secret kiss on the lips.

"Shadow, you're so naughty~"

"GET A ROOM!" Some freshmen yelled at them from across the hall.

Shadow glared at them. "How would you like to be drained dry?"

"That's against school rules!"

"Like Hell I care!"

The freshman quickly left for their lives. Ky stood at his locker staring at them. "Disgusting, but as long as he's not attacking my sister…"

Kris stood looking at them from the other side of the hall and walked away.

"17 PEOPLE!" Sonic howled in excitement.


	9. Chapter 9

Rouge left Shadow to go to her class even though she was late. Shadow leaned against the lockers by himself when he felt a sensation on his arm. It was cold and windy even though no windows were open. He looked around.

"What the Hell is going on?" He asked the wind like he expected an answer.

"Can I talk to you?" It actually answered.

"What?" Shadow looked around for the source of the voice. He found nothing and scratched his head in confusion. "Whose there?"

"It's me dummy." Kris appeared out of nowhere, floating.

"Oh. It's you. What do you want?"

"It's about you and Rouge." Kris answered and flew around him.

"What about us?" The male hedgehog asked.

"I want to apologize for the way my brother reacted. He just doesn't like you. I know you wouldn't do that to me."

Shadow coughed. "Thank you. I don't want him slandering me."

"Also…Did you really mean it when you said that if things didn't work out between you and her you'd date me?" She asked.

Shadow was shocked. "How did you know I said that?"

Kris started blushing. "I may have…I was there when you were talking with Ky. I was invisible." She closed her eyes tight. "I'm sorry."

"Oh. I forgot you're a ghost…"

Kris pushed him playfully. "How could you forget that I'm a ghost?"

Shadow slightly laughed. "Hey, sometimes I forget that I don't have a reflection."

"That's funny."

Sonic strolled past them. "Kris and Shadow, sitting in a tree. G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage. That's not all, that's not all, I saw the baby playing basketball!"

"SONIC!" Kris yelled at him. Sonic howled and ran around the corner. "IMMA TELL ROUGE!"

"Sonic get over here!" Shadow reached over and grabbed him by his wolf tail. He made the wolf look at him in the eyes. "Repeat after me. I will not tell Rouge. Shadow is not cheating. Just because he talks to a person of the opposite sex does not mean he's flirting. I am just a dumb dog."

Sonic's eyes turned red for a moment. "Yes Master…"

Shadow smirked. "Watch this." He said to Kris. "My fan club is the most stupid idea that I ever had." He told the werewolf."

Sonic suddenly snapped out of his trance and snapped at Shadow. "NEVER! I have 17 people now, only three more to go!"

"I'll sign it." Kris offered out of nowhere.

Sonic smiled big. "You will? Great!" He got the paper out and the pen. "Sign here."

Kris took the pen and signed her name on the sheet. Sonic hugged the paper. "Thank you!" He gave her a slobbery doggy kiss on the face.

The snow leopard laughed. "You're welcome." She turned intangible to get the slobber off of her.

"18 PEOPLE!" Sonic ran away happily down the hall. Some teachers outside their classrooms shook their heads at the pure enthusiasm Sonic had for his club.

"Why did you sign it?" Shadow asked once he was out of sight.

"I just wanted to help. You should sign to help too." She answered.

"Me? No. I hate that stupid dog."

"Do you really?" Kris nudged him on the arm. "He's super adorable."

"To you maybe."

Kris was silent for a moment. "Hey Shadow, why do you hate werewolves?"

Shadow looked around quickly. "I can't answer that but don't you have class?"

"Nope." Kris shook her head. "Off period."

"Well I don't want Rouge or anyone else thinking I'm cheating." He pushed her forward. "Now go."

Kris looked at him sadly. "Okay." She slowly disappeared out of sight.

"Okay," Shadow put his hand in his pocket. "Smoke break."

* * *

Rouge sat in her Psychology class staring at the board. "Bored…"

"Okay class. Next week we'll cover mental disorders. Don't forget to read chapter 4 over the weekend. You may go."

The students made their way out of the classroom. Rouge was held up by Amy who had appeared in the class 45 minutes ago."

"Hey Rouge, how's it going with Shadow?" She wanted all the juicy details. Amy had just joined the newspaper team and she NEEDED a story.

"You aren't going to put this in the newspaper are you?" Rouge asked.

"Oh no," Amy lied. "I just want to know."

Rouge sighed. "Well, it's going well, but it's just that…"

"Just what?"

Rouge put her hands over her fake pockets. "It's just that with his schoolwork. I don't want him to be held back again."

"Rouge, you can help him pass." Amy replied with a notebook now in her hands and a pencil. "Help him with his homework."

"He won't do it. He's stubborn."

"He'll listen to you, you two have been friends forever."

"Yeah, I need to go find him." Rouge pulled her bag up and started off down the hall to find her boyfriend.

* * *

"Shadow I need to talk to you." She said when she found him outside smoking.

"What?" He asked with a cigarette in his mouth.

"I want to help you with your homework."

"Okay, you wanna help me pass?"

"Yes." She stood beside him looking at the moon. "Come over to my house after school."

Shadow nodded and held out his pack of cigarettes to her. "You want one?"

"Shadow, I don't smoke."

"Com'on"

"No Shadow."

The two stood and looked at the stars before going home to Rouge's house. When they got there Shadow put his bag on the ground.

"So, what are you gonna help me with?" He asked.

"Your History."

"Oh…I hate History."

Rouge brought over her book to him. "I know, that's why I'm going to help you do your homework and get an A on it. No distractions mister."

"Oh really?" Shadow asked. "You mean like this?" He moved closer to her and breathed. His breath was hot on her face.

"Shadow no. Bad!" The vampire bat hit him on the head with a rolled-up worksheet. "Homework now, love later!" She opened the textbook to the section on the Civil War. "Okay…The first question is: Who was the president during most of the Civil War?" She blinked. "Shadow this is so easy! Why are you failing this class again?"

Shadow laid back. "I'm from Europe and I don't care." He said matter-of-factly.

"Well you're in the United Federation now and this is important. Read and write down the answer." Rouge put a pencil in his hand and put the book in front of him. Shadow cleaned his glasses with his shirt and began to read and write down the answers. After a while he got bored.

"Rouge I'm bored!" He whined.

"Shadow you're three-fourths of the way done. Don't give up now!" Rouge cheered him on from the couch.

"Help me!" More whining.

Rouge facepalmed. "Shadow you're such a baby!" She got up and looked at his answers. "This looks good. Go on."

"Help me."

Rouge sighed. "Okay." She sat down with him to help him finish. When the last question was answered, she gave Shadow a hug.

"I hope this is right! Now we can love."

Shadow threw up his arms and took the bat over to the couch where they sat down to watch a movie. Shadow felt warm, Rouge felt warm. They felt happy. Happy together.


	10. Chapter 10

"20 GODDAMN PEOPLE!" Sonic danced around the hall with his piece of paper the next Tuesday. He was a happy puppy.

"Guys, guys, guys!" He bothered Tails and Amy. "I got it!"

"Good for you Sonic!" Amy petted the wolf on the head. "See you at the first meeting."

"Did I hear that Sonic acquired a club?" A low voice came from nowhere.

Sonic started to growl. "Get away from here Shadow."

Shadow strolled up to them in a weirdly happy mood, but he still had the dark aura that most vampires had. "I just wanted to congratulate you." He grinned a fangy smile. "I almost forgot about it."

Sonic protected his petition. "Thank you. Don't come any closer."

Shadow laughed and disobeyed the werehog, getting closer to him and his paper. "May I see that?" He asked politely.

"No, flip off Shadow!"

"Com'on I just want to see who signed."

"No!"

"Shadow what the Hell are you doing?" Rouge's voice came from behind them.

Shadow quickly snatched the piece of paper from Sonic and tore it in half. "Oops."

"Shadow!" Sonic shouted and went for Shadow's neck. Shadow dodged and ran over to Rouge and hid behind her.

"Stop hiding behind her!"

"Shadow what have you done?!"

"Nothing!"

"Get some tape Shadow."

"I don't have any!"

Rouge looked back at her fake cowering boyfriend and sighed. "I'm sorry Sonic. I'll find some tape. I'm sure there's some in my locker." Rouge opened her locker and searched it for a roll of clear tape. Sonic stood waiting with his arms folded. Shadow had disappeared.

Rouge closed her locker. "I'm sorry Sonic but I don't have any. You could go try the library, they're sure to have some tape."

"It's not your fault. I'll go see before class starts." Sonic turned around and went in the direction of the library. "I'll see you guys later."

Rouge looked behind her. "Shadow come out of my locker now. We have to talk." She opened her locker again, Shadow was there hanging upside down by a coat hanger as a bat. He shook his head no.

"Yes. Change back so I can talk to you."

The bat shook his head no again.

Rouge sighed and pulled him out and closed the locker door. Shadow squeaked sadly and tried to curl up in her hands.

"Okay, if you won't change back I'll have to just lecture you." She sat down on the floor. "You shouldn't have done that. I thought you were turning over a new leaf."

Shadow looked at her with big, sad eyes.

"Are you listening? You better be or else I won't help you with History anymore."

Shadow nodded.

"Apologize to Sonic the next time you see him. You hear me?"

Annoyed squeaks.

"Stop complaining or I'll make you join his fan club."

Angry squeaks.

"Stop it."

Shadow curled up in her hands and gave her a look.

"I mean it."

Rouge sighed. "Whatever you big baby." She put him in her purse and got up. "I guess you'll be riding around in my purse today."

"He's so cute!" Amy squealed.

Shadow's annoyed squeaks.

"I have to go to class now Amy. Bye." Rouge walked off to her next class with Shadow resting in her bag like a little purse dog.

* * *

Meanwhile Sonic was in the library taping his paper together. "Damn Shadow…" He left the tape dispenser and walked around for a bit.

"Do you need any help?" The librarian asked him when he passed her

"No, I'm just here to tape something together."

The librarian nodded and walked away. Sonic stopped walking.

"Oh man! I forgot the teacher!" He thought out loud.

"Shhh!"

"Sorry!"

"SHHHH!"

Sonic ran out of the library in a panic.

"What's got you so panicked dear?" The librarian was back. She stood at the door.

Sonic breathed in and out. "I have this fan club and I need a teacher or somebody to help us."

The librarian thought for a moment. "I'm sure there's someone that will help you."

Sonic turned around. "Maybe you could help me."

"I'm sorry dear but I already have a lot of responsibilities."

Sonic's ears went down. "Oh…"

"But I can help you find someone. I will help you. Is there a deadline to when you have to do this?"

Sonic shook his head. "No, but I really would like to start the club this week."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do."

Sonic jumped up. "Yes! Thank you."

* * *

Shadow sat in Rouge's purse throughout her first period class, messing with the items inside it, he tried not to make any noise. Rouge looked down at the bat.

"Shadow, don't mess with my stuff."

Shadow started back at her and continued messing with her phone.

"Shadow. Stop it."

"Rouge? This better be important." The teacher said, catching the white bat's attention, she looked up from her purse.

"Oh, it's nothing, just rummaging through my purse for…a pencil." She covered Shadow with a tissue.

"Don't disrupt class again."

"Yes ma'am." Rouge pet Shadow to calm him down and maybe get him to go to sleep. "Shadow, go to sleep. Please."

Some girls in front of her laughed. "She's talking to her purse. What a weirdo." Rouge looked at them and bit her lip to keep herself from saying anything too bitchy. "Don't let them get to you Rouge." She thought. Just one more class and she'd force him to change back. She looked down at Shadow again, he was still under the tissue. He looked so cute. When class ended, Rouge took action.

"Shadow, next period is history, I need you to change back. Now." She said sternly to her purse. Shadow surprisingly, woke up and yawned.

"Shadow." Rouge started.

Shadow suddenly shot out of her purse and transformed. "Okay, okay." He smirked. "I read your text messages."

Rouge scrambled for her phone. "How do you know my passcode?!"

"I saw you input it over your shoulder." Shadow walked around in a circle with his hands behind his back. "Com'on let's go to history."

Rouge put her phone back in her purse and locked arms with him. She loved that stupid jerk too much to be mad at him right now. Kris passed them on the way to her class. She looked at them, secretly wishing that she was Rouge. Shadow suddenly blew her a kiss behind his girlfriend's back. He was trying to start something that would be a serious problem, but he liked being bad

When the both of them got to history Shadow got his homework out for the teacher. "I did my homework for once."

Mr. Pendragon's eyebrows went up with suspicion and surprise. He slid the paper over to himself and looked at it, he took out a red pen and began writing on it, checking it off and circling things. When he was done, he gave it back to the hedgehog

"The moment of truth." Rouge whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

Shadow turned over his paper to reveal his grade.

"A 90?! Why did I not get 100? I worked so goddamn hard on this!" He complained.

"Shadow! A 90 is still an A!" Rouge hugged Shadow's neck. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Yes it seems that you actually put in some effort this time." The teacher said. "It's a start. Congratulations."

Shadow smiled at himself. Even though Rouge had helped him, he had got an A on something, and the sense of accomplishment felt so good. He returned Rouge's hug. "Thank you for helping me Rouge."

"You're welcome! You got an A!" She squealed.

The teacher got up. "Okay, enough celebration. We need to start class."

Shadow and Rouge both nodded and sat down at their desks, still holding hands. Rouge noticed a change in Shadow, he had got out his notebook and a pencil, usually he just sat down with nothing. She guessed the euphoria in his brain from the A made him do this. Rouge smiled at him. He was growing up.

* * *

Sonic was back at the Library soon enough.

"Have you found someone yet?" He asked.

The librarian sighed. "Sonic, it's only been an hour. Not yet...Oh wait. What about your gym teacher?"

"Coach Bernard? What about him?" Sonic asked.

"Maybe he can start up the club for you."

"Hmmm…That's a thought. I'll try it." Sonic started to walk out. "Thank you. I have Power Management next with him, so I'll ask." He ran off towards the small gym.

"Coach! I have something to ask you!" Sonic announced when he got there. The coach was on the bleachers waiting for students to come in.

"What is it?" The older werewolf asked. "It better be quick because class is going to start soon."

Sonic walked over to him with a big smile on his face. "I would like to ask you if…You would help me with a fan club I'm making."

"Like what?" He asked and looked at his watch.

"A fan club for me. You know how Shadow has one. I want one too."

"You need a teacher's help?"

"Yep!"

"Well…" He fixed his baseball cap. "I guess I can help you."

Sonic's tail started wagging a mile a minute. "Thank you so much!" He jumped up and down.

"The pack has to stick together." Coach Bernard laughed.

"You're right!" Sonic replied in excitement.

* * *

Later that day the coach assembled all Sonic's fan club members in the gym.

"I would like to announce the first meeting of the Sonic Fan Club!" He announced proudly.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Silver asked while looking at the werehog. "So fluffy."

Sonic stopped running around. "Oh…I didn't think about that. I guess you guys…Fangirl over me, I guess."

"I can do that!" Silver replied with enthusiasm. "I love you Sonic!"

Everyone stared at him.

"What, don't you guys know I'm gay?"

Sonic walked over to him. "Not until now. I think you just came out."

"Oh my God!" Silver started blushing and tried to bury his face in his mane. "I'm so sorry!"

Sonic patted him on the back. "It's okay Silver, just be you."

Silver went in for a hug. "Thank you Sonic."

People started to snicker, some of them already knew and others turned away. Silver released Sonic from the hug. "That's a big weight off my chest. Thank you."

Sonic gave him a thumbs up. "You're welcome."

Shadow and Rouge suddenly appeared in the circle of people.

"Guess what losers! I got an A on my homework!" Shadow shouted. "Now I feel good enough to ruin your day!"

"Go away Shadow. You're not going to ruin my fun." Sonic growled.

"Who's going to stop me?" Shadow cackled.

Shadow suddenly was glowing cyan. "What the?" He started floating up into the air. "Put me down!" He yelled in anger.

"You are not ruining my lovebug's day!" Silver moved Shadow over to the basketball hoop and dropped him into the net.

"Get me down from here you queer!" Shadow hollered from the basketball hoop.

"No! Not until you start being nice to Sonic, and the rest of us!" Silver shouted.

"Never!"

"Then I guess you're not going to be coming down from there anytime soon." Silver smirked and put his hands on his hips.

"Silver, get him down from there." Coach Bernard ordered. He walked over to Silver and gave him a look.

Silver looked down. "Yes Sir."

Shadow started glowing again and was moved down to the floor where he was let go. He landed on his feet and shot a glare at the white hedgehog. "Silver I swear I'll get you!"

Silver looked Shadow over. "I don't care, you're not even that hot anyway." He finished by turning his nose up.

"What?!"

Everyone started to laugh as Shadow got flustered. Rouge swept in to his rescue.

"Don't worry Shadzy. I still think you're hot, and so does Kris and the rest of your fan club. Kris started blushing as people looked over at her.

"Watch out Rouge, you've got competition!"

Rouge laughed. "It's okay guys. She knows."

Shadow continued to pout with his arms folded as Kris and Rouge both started to hug him. Sonic howled a great howl and, Silver, well, he just danced around the room happily. Sonic had got his fan club and Shadow had got his A. Everything came out right.


End file.
